Vis indeplinit
by Tesaria Notira
Summary: - D-de ce? -I-in felul meu ciudat... Intotdeauna... te-am iubit. Iarta-ma, Naruto... kun. Razboiul s-a sfarsit. A salvat lumea. Toata lumea e fericita. Dar ceva s-a intamplat. Naruto a platit pretul suprem.


**Disclaimer: Nu detin Naruto/ vreun concept/personaj din acest serial si nu fac vreun profit de pe acest lucru.**

* * *

Suferea incontinuu. Se trezise abia acum doua zile. Camera cea mai buna in care se afla era impanzita de prietenii sai cei mai apropiati, iar in curtea spitalului oameni pe care nici macar nu i-a cunoscut ii aduceau daruri drept multumire. Salvase lumea. Il infranse pe Tobi, iar tehnica _Edo Tensei_ a fost eliminata complet. Razboiul a luat sfarsit. Pace intre natiuni. Visul oricaruia.

Dar nu si al lui.

El avea altul. O _promisiune_ era legata de asta. O promisiune ce nu a fost indeplinita niciodata. Iar visul sau a fost spulberat.

_**Flashback**_

Era ranit. Grav. La fel si el, prietenul sau din copilarie. Scopul final. Erau ambii in aceeasi conditie. _Chidori_-ul l-a doborat pe Naruto si _Rasengan_-ul pe Sasuke. Erau amandoi, in _Valea fara de Sfarsit_. Luptasera incontinuu. Pierdusera notiunea timpului, daca asta mai conta. Si totusi, stateau, intinsi pe iarba, raniti.

Dar nu erau singuri. Iar Sasuke nu era doborat. Era prins in ura sa si-l voia mort. Stia ca Naruto nu mai poate folosi _chakura_ lui _Kyuubi_ si ca el mai avea o singura sansa. Nu s-a gandit de doua ori cand si-a format un ultim _chidori_. Se tarase pana la corpul lui Naruto. Ii vedea zbatandu-se, impotrivindu-se. Insa avea sa-l omoare cu un ultim atac.

Ridica bratul. Blondul facu ochii mari, nepregatit de sfarsit.

Si il lovi cu toata ura posibila. Amandoi au inchis ochii.

Ea nu a scos niciun sunet. Doar s-a postat in fata lui Naruto si a asteptat sa fie omorata de Sasuke. De cel pe care odata il iubise. De colegul ei de echipa. De prietenul ei.

Insa de data asta si-a dat seama pe cine iubeste cu adevarat. Si l-a protejat cu toata puterea ei.

Cand cei doi au deschis ochii- Sasuke, ca sa-l vada pe blond mort, iar Naruto, ca sa afle de ce nu l-a omorat, au avut stupoarea sa descopere adevarul. Sakura l-a protejat pe Naruto.

- Sa-Sakura-_chan_, incepu blondul. Dar sangele tasnea prea tare din ea. Isi pierdea din viata, si asta se intampla rapid.

_Noua cozi_. Atatea a avut Naruto cand l-a omorat. A invatat ce inseamna adevarata ura. Si-a amintit prea bine cand brunetul i-a spus ca nu are cum sa-l inteleaga, intrucat a fost singur de la inceput si nu stie cum e sa pierzi pe cineva pe care iubesti. Acum a inteles adevarata ura. Si l-a omorat pe Sasuke. Era in modul _bijuu_ cand i-a luat rasuflarea. Iar _Kyuub_i il sustinea.

Revenindu-si, atentia lui Naruto s-a indreptat catre Sakura, ce era aproape inconstienta. A luat-o in brate, protejand-o.

- De ce, i-a soptit el, strangand-o tare in brate.

-cPen-pentru ca… incepu ea. El ii dadea suvitele de un roz prafuit la o parte, atingandu-i fruntea. Tot ce am putut face pentru tine au… au f-fost lucru-lucruri marunte…

O privea si nu intelegea cum poate spune asta.

- Intotdeauna… am vrut sa te sustin…imi pare r-rau pentru to-tot ce ti-am zis…

- Sakura-_chan_…

Nu mai avea aer. Dar oare care dintre ei?

- I-in felu-felul meu ciudat… Ii era tot mai rau. Te-am i-iubit intotdeauna. Iarta-ma,

Naruto… _-kun_.

Isi misca degetele catre fata lui, intr-o ultima incercare disperata. El intelese si o saruta.

_**End of flashback**_

Blondului odata hiperactiv i-a luat mult timp pana sa se trezeasca. Dar ceilalti stiau ca nu ar fi acceptat sa nu participe la inmormantarea celor mai buni prieteni ai sai. Astfel au amanat.

A plans. Mult. Nu-i pasa ca il vede lumea, care era destul de putina, doar apropiatii lor.

Speranta… el era Naruto Uzumaki, nu-i asa, _dattebane_? Mereu optimist si vesel, ambitios si nesabuit.

Insa pentru cateva momente nu mai dorea sa fie asa. Pentru prima data in viata lui. A dat gresi. Nu l-a salvat pe Sasuke si nici pe Sakura nu a protejat-o.

Dupa doua saptamani Lady Tsunade l-a chemat la el in birou. Erau prezenti toti membrii consiliului si cativa batrani. Profesorii lor de asemenea. Ce se intampla?

- Naruto Uzumaki, incepu Tsunade.

Drept raspuns, aceasta primi un dat din cap afirmativ.

- In ultima luna s-au intamplat foarte multe. L-ai ucis pe cea mai mare amenintare a noasta, Tobi.. L-ai ucis de asemena pe ninja-ul disparut, Sasuke Uchiha.

Numele il durea nespus. Tsunade continua:

- Naruto Uzumaki, ai dat dovata de foarte multe lucruri. Esti pregatit sa devi cel de- al Saselea Hokage. O scurta pauza monumentala. Accepti ?

Raspunse rece:

- Nu.

Se intoarse cu spatele la ei.

- Cineva care nu si-a putut salva cei mai buni prieteni nu merita titlul de_ rokudaime._

Parasi incaperea. Tsunade se ridica sa se duca dupa el, insa Kakashi o opri.

- Lasa-l…

Femeia cu codite ii arunca o privire de gheata.

Naruto era la cimitir, la locul unde era de mai multe ori pe zi. La mormantul ei.

Ultimele sale cuvinte ii rasunea intr-una in minte. Isi scoase kunai-ul si isi ridica mana.

_Naruto… nu face asemenea prostie! _Il avertiza Kyuubi.

- Iti dau libertatea pe care intotdeauna ai dorit-o…

Iar bestia nu comenta. Si Naruto a sfarsit astfel.

* * *

Totul era bine. Frumos. Calm. Era clar ca nu mai era in viata.

- Atat de tanar, spuse o voce calda.

- Din nefericire… speram sa isi indeplineasca visul de a deveni Hokage, spuse o alta voce, de data asta masculina.

El nu vedea cine vorbeste. Avea ochii inchisi, si cu toate astea dorea sa-i deschisa, insa nu putea.

- Totul din cauza mea, spuse fata cu glas plapand.

- Nu… nu esti tu de vina! Ii zise el.

Despre ce vorbeau oare?

Cu toate puterea pe care o avea isi forta ochii. Ii vedea. Erau chiar ei doi. Parul fetei ii ajungea pana la _obiul_ verde care ii tinea kimono-ul de un roz pal. El purta unul albastru, specific clanului sau. Amandoi pareau niste zei ai Paradisului.

- Naruto, spuse ea.

- Naruto, spuse el. Imi pare rau… ca niciodata n-am realizat.

Le privi chipurile. Era fericit, ca era langa ei. Fata cu par roz ii zambi timid, rosind. Intelese. Oamenii il admirau si nu se mai temeau de el. Fata pe care si-a dorit-o intotdeauna era langa, privindu-l cu iubire. Prietenul sau cel mai bun era acolo, de partea lor.

Si-a indeplinit visul.

* * *

**A/N: Nu am scris gresit cuvantul chakura. Desi se pronunta chakra, in japoneza se scrie Cha-ku-ra, pe caractere. Am ales sa scriu astfel, desi in majoritatea traducerilor se foloseste chakra.**

**Obi- braul cu care se leaga kimonoul sau yukata, acela care este lat si vine in continuarea pieptului.  
**


End file.
